


I'm disgustingly hungry for beautiful sour green apples and red Iphones (White Taint)

by allydyosei



Series: Ages of Kings (Slates and Metal Vessels) [1]
Category: K (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Childhood fluff, Fluff, Gen, I'm Sorry, Magi!Yata - Freeform, Magician!Yata - Freeform, Overprotectibe siblings see Yata as a threat lmao, Prince!Fushimi - Freeform, Protective s4 - Freeform, Saru is a crybaby prince - Freeform, Sorry Yata - Freeform, They love their baby bro - Freeform, Yata too - Freeform, magi AU, quite ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allydyosei/pseuds/allydyosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of their sweet memories of the past that wasn't tainted.</p><p>Fruits are the only things the bratty oracle could really eat without much a fuss.</p><p>Or</p><p>Childhood Sarumi apple picking and nothing here relates to Apple products. Also features flower crowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm disgustingly hungry for beautiful sour green apples and red Iphones (White Taint)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo
> 
> I'm back with a crossover fic and i really enjoy this type of work and the fic itself.
> 
> Uhm, I apologize for the title ^^; I couldn't think of one so I mashed all of the answers of the people who replied to my random tweet and it stuck.
> 
> Anyhow, you don't need to know Magi in order to read this one since it's just a Magician!Yata and Prince!Fushimi trope.
> 
> Came from a scene from Hibisha,  
> "Saru and misaki need to go pick Apples but saru falls from the tree and hurts himself so misaki has to carry him home"
> 
> Well i added flowers here too *shrugs*
> 
> Credits to Hibisha for beta-ing this and being super supportive of the verse along with Shae ^^
> 
> Anyways
> 
> I hope you enjoy the cutie pies!

It was one of those days when Saruhiko played alone in the palace gardens. The five-year old prince was picking some flowers before he stopped to look around the area, blue eyes in search for someone.

"Saruhiko!" a high-pitched voice called out. The said prince spun around to see a redheaded boy flying towards him.

"Misa--Oracle! You're here."

The oracle made a face, his amber eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I already told you, it's Misaki. _Mi-sa-ki!_ Remember that." 

Saruhiko laughed at the other's stubbornness at making him call him by his name.

No one in the palace ever called Misaki by his name - it was either _"Lord Priest"_ or _"Oracle"_ or just _"Magi"_. The seven-year old didn't seem to want to bother with that - he never responded to them with any gusto and would settle on a blank expression instead.

This demeanour had changed when he met the youngest prince of the Emperor, turning into quite a hyper, mischievous kid who was quite affectionate with Saruhiko when the other was around him.

Now they would play together whenever they could, especially when the adults were too busy with other things to pay them any attention or any attempts of evading his lessons on Misaki's part.

"Nee, what are you gonna do with them?" Misaki asked, pointing at the bunch of flowers in Saruhiko's hands

Blue eyes look down at them, yellows and oranges painted in the flowers.

"I don't know. They looked pretty."

Both children stared at them until Misaki perked up, a bright grin plastered on his chubby face.

"You can make flower crowns! Your sister taught you, right?"

Saruhiko nodded then blushed.

"C-can I put on you when I finish it?" the raven haired boy asked shyly.

"Sure, Anything from my king!" Misaki answered him, making Saruhiko splutter.

"I-I'm not a king, not yours too! Mori-nii is gonna be the king and I will serve him when I get older along with Aki-nii who'll be his right-hand man."

The redhead just waved it off.

"Yeah, yeah. So, you gonna make it or what?"

"I'm starting to make it now, Misaki!" Saruhiko laughed, his small hands working on weaving the flowers together.

As the blue-eyed child slowly formed a decent-looking flower crown, Misaki sat down next to him and watched.

A few more twists with the last flower weaved in, Saruhiko gingerly placed the crown on top of the older child's head.

"There!" the prince exclaimed happily. The woven greens with orange and yellow blooms blended very well with the magi's hair.

"Does it look okay?" Misaki asked, looking a bit nervous.

The other child nodded, "It does! You look pretty"

That made the redhead flush red, embarrassed to be called as such.

"I'm not pretty, I'm manly!" Misaki told him.

 _'If anyone's pretty, it's you.'_ he thought before standing up. "Let's pick apples, Saru!"

The prince blinked in surprise.

"A-apple picking?" _'Saru? That's new.’_

"Yeah, do you want to?" Misaki cocked his head at the side.

"Sure"

Saruhiko was dragged by the energetic magi to the left side of the gardens where they knew an apple tree was planted.

As they reached the said tree, the prince noticed that there was an empty basket under it, leading him to assume that the magi had somewhat planned this one earlier before seeking him out.

"Are we going to climb to get them, Misaki?" Saruhiko questioned him as the redhead bounded up first.

"Yep! I won't try to use my magic too unless it's needed." Misaki answered, excitement coloring his tone.

The magi found a ladder they could use and carried it back to rest against the bark of the tree.

"Let's go, Saru! The apples won't be picking themselves up there~"

They began to climb up the ladder and sat on one of the thick branches there and started picking ripe apples.

As they gathered a few of the red juicy fruits, they both dropped those into the basket that lay beneath them, the pile steadily growing with a few stray ones outside that didn't reach the basket.

Several minutes later, Misaki looked down below and noticed that they filled up the basket.

"Saru, we're done. The basket is already full. We're gonna go down now. I'll go down first to pick up the others and put in too." Misaki told him as he scrambled towards the ladder with the prince following him.

"Okay, be careful!" Saruhiko called out.

As the young magi picked the stray apples, Saruhiko carefully stepped down the ladder until a sudden gust of wind blew by the garden.

Misaki tried to hold on to the apples while Saruhiko clung to the ladder until the ladder swayed and fell, taking the prince with it landing with a loud crash.

_"SARUHIKO!"_

Misaki rushed to his side, with worry filling his veins as he looked at the prince who was groaning in pain.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?!" Misaki shooting off his questions in a rapid pace.

Pushing the ladder to the side with the other's help, Saruhiko tried to stand until his right ankle silently screamed in agony causing him crumple onto the grass.

Tears formed at the edge of his blue eyes, helplessness washing over him along with the pain.

"It hurts, I can't move it, Misaki." Saruhiko whimpered. The amber-eyed boy looked at him, deep in thought before taking out his wand.

"I'll use magic to carry the apples then carry you on my back to your brothers. Is that okay?" he asked, earning a nod as an answer.

Using gravity magic, he lifted the basket up in the air while he crouched next to the prince, his back facing the other.

"Hop on, I won't drop you." Misaki said.

Saruhiko did, his arms wrapped on the older boy's shoulders and his legs are on the side supported by the magi's arms.

Confident that his hold was secure, the magi went to search the older siblings, letting the small white birds, only he could see them, guide him in finding them.

Walking in the looming hallways of the palace, both children heard the sound of metal clashing near to their left where the training grounds were located.

Misaki went there, the floating basket behind him, just to see the older brothers are currently engaged in a spar while their sister sat at the side, watching.

Seri was the first one to notice them, her icy blue eyes widen in shock at the dishevelled appearance of the duo.

"What on earth--Saruhiko, what happened?" she fussed over them making the two brothers stop their spar, identical looks of worry painted on their faces.

"Aneue, Mori-nii, Aki-nii." Saruhiko greeted his siblings brightly. Misaki scrunched up his face as he noticed the three are gathering around them.

"Are you hurt somewhere, kiddo?" Akira asked, ruffling his youngest brother's hair.

"I hurt my ankle, Aki-nii. Misaki was nice to bring me here to you! Nee, Misaki?"

"Tch"

Himori kneeled in front of the magi and smiled a smile that sent shivers down his spine, knowing that he wasn’t messing with him at the moment.

"I trust that you two have behaved well, yes? Before Saruhiko got injured?"

Misaki puffed his cheeks out in anger.

"Of course! A strong wind made Saru fall. I'm not gonna hurt my king, I swear!"

Saruhiko pinched his cheek, annoyed.

_"I'm not your king!"_

In the end, Seri was the one who fixed them up while Himori and Akira took some apples from the basket and sliced them in shapes of rabbits.

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating apples, talking and playing pranks on each other (mostly Akira being bullied by Misaki through magic).

Misaki smiled to himself.

All in all, it had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see me being weird, screaming for K and Magi or anything and can handle it, follow me on Twitter.
> 
> It's @allydyosei :)


End file.
